vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sayaka Miki
|-|Sayaka Miki= |-|Sayaka Miki (Haregi Ver.)= |-|Oktavia Von Seckendorff= |-|Doppel Oktavia= |-|Haregi Doppel Oktavia= Summary The best friend of Madoka Kaname and Hitomi, Sayaka was bound to inevitably become a magical girl; even if she had the least potential. Despite being regarded as the weakest magical girl, her regeneration and later ability to control her witch form (as well as others), allowed her to take on witches and magical girls of incredible power and ability. In short, she is not to be underestimated. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | 7-B | At least 7-C, 7-B as Doppel Oktavia | At least 7-B, possibly 6-C Name: Sayaka Miki | The Mermaid Witch | Great Detective Sayaka-Chan, Doppel of Falling in Love. Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 14 | 14, possibly 15 by Tart's event. | Unknown (Is part of a Ultimate Madoka) Classification: Magical Girl | Witch | Magical Girl, Doppel Witch | Law of Cycles Assistant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 3, 6 and 7), Self-Sustenance (All types; shown unaffected by being deep within some sort of lake in her Haregi transformation.), Magic, Healing (At least Mid-level, scaled from Corbeau, stated to be Sayaka's true main magic and stronger than her own Regeneration.), Telepathy, Pain Nullification, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation and Enhancing, Telekinesis, Transformation, Portal Creation, Power Bestowal, Regeneration (Mid-level; Stabbed and latter regenerated her own heart, healed after having been impaled by tree.), Minor Air Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Reactive Power Level (Becomes stronger when damaged]], Statistics Amplification (Speed and Attack Potency), Life Absorption, Glyph Creation, Size Manipulation via Scoprion Spear, Fusionism, and Power Bestowal. Resistance to the following: Magic, Status Effect Inducement (This includes resistance to Power Nullification), Life Absorption, and Mind Manipulation, unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. | All of the above, Immortality (Type 8, dependant on water), Mind Manipulation, Soul Removal, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Familiar Summoning, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Invisibility, Self-Resurrection (Able to resurrect from her Grief Seed, although this isn't applicable for combat unless the Grief Seed is filled with despair), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul). | All previous abilities (Witch abilities are only accessable as Doppel Oktavia), except for Self-Resurrection and Immunity to Soul Manipulation; Awakened Power, chance of Empathic Manipulation, Paint Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency & Durability). | The abilities from the first two forms, Immortality (Type 8. Is a part of the Law of Cycle), Acausality (Type 1. Kept her memories after the universal reset caused by Homura Akemi at the end of Rebellion), Summoning (Can summon Oktavia von Seckendorff), Blessed (From Ultimate Madoka), Cosmic Awareness (Is a part of the consciousness of Ultimate Madoka and share her awareness of other timelines), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Nagisa Momoe was stated in her Magia Record to be capable of becoming physical from just being a soul, Sayaka as a LoC Assistant should be able to do the same). Resistance to the following: Power Nullification, Power Mimicry, Power Absorption, Power Modification (Her power directly come from Ultimate Madoka), improved Mind Manipulation Resistance (Being a part of the Law of Cycle and share her awareness as well). Attack Potency: At least Town level (Killed H.N. Elly and collapsed her labyrinth with a single attack.) | City level (Somewhat comparable to Kyoko Sakura, despite being weaker) | At least Town level (As of Chapter 10, all the magical girls have been enhanced by Mitama at least once), City level as Doppel Oktavia. | At least City level (Is both Oktavia and Sayaka at the same time), possibly Island level (Easily cut through Mami's ribbons, which were capable of restraining Walpurgisnacht temporarily in Magia Record.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can outspeed Homura Akemi easily in reactions, even with Homura's Time Stop) as Sayaka, Massively Hypersonic+ as Oktavia and Doppel Oktavia (Far above her magical girl form. Can take on a semi-serious Kyoko Sakura.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Town Class (Was able to damage Ave Maria with her bare fists near the end of the fight, stomped Elly) | City Class as Oktavia (Somewhat comparable to Kyoko) | At least Town Class, City Class as Doppel Oktavia. | At least City Class, possibly Island Class Durability: Town level (Survived attacks from Elly. Regeneration makes her hard to kill.) | City level (Superior to her previous form, her regeneration makes it practically impossible to kill her without AoE attacks. Should be able to tank her own attacks. Required Kyoko's strongest attack to be defeated) | At least Town level, City level as Doppel Oktavia. | Unknown as Sayaka, At least City level, possibly Island level as Oktavia. Stamina: Extremely High (Has shown to blitz witches even without a limb or two, kept fighting for days without cleaning her Soul Gem, even while she was falling into despair and abusing her regeneration powers, accelerating the corruption further. As a normal magical girl, she will transform into a witch if her stamina were to deplete, however.) | Likely Limitless as a witch. | Extremely High, her stamina is restored every time she reverts from her doppel transformation. Range: Extended melee range, several hundreds of meters with Stinger and Sleep Manipulation. Her soul gem possesses her body up to 100 meters. | Several dozen meters due to sheer size, several hundred of meters, likely kilometers with witch abilities (Far superior to Elly). | Several Kilometers with sheer production of familiars. Standard Equipment: A soul Gem and several cutlasses | Ultimate Madoka's powers/memories. Intelligence: Initially slightly Below Average (Has shown to be very emotional and often puts herself at risk for no reason, however she is still a capable fighter able to take on witches), Above Average as of Homura's Revenge (Trained under Kyoko Sakura and took tips from Kyubey, managed to trick Homura Akemi into believing she was dead twice.) | Lower as Oktavia | Above Average (Has steadily gained experience through the course of Magia Record, with one of her first fights being against Holy Mami.) | Extremely High (As of becoming an assistant of Madoka, she has knowledge of previous and present timelines, making her exceptionally skilled and intelligent to a Superhuman degree). Weaknesses: Stubborn, impulsive, considered to be the weakest Magical Girl. Pain Nullification dulls senses and decreases reaction time by some degree, destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately. | None notable | The doppel transformation only lasts for a few moments. | None Notable Feats: Toggle * As a magical girl she withstood several fatal hits and regenerated it from it rather quickly. * As a witch she could regenerate quicker than Kyoko can see. (Note that Kyoko is the fastest magical girl). * Due to her connection to the Law of Cycles, she is able to take on characters such as Homura Akemi and even surprise Mami Tomoe through sheer skill, despite being referred to as the weakest magical girl. * As a witch, she required the Scorpion Spear attack from Kyouko to kill due to her regeneration powers. * Quite literally stabbed her own heart out to summon Oktavia through the water in her blood, shook it off and regenerated like it was nothing. * As part of the Law of Cycles, she seemingly has the ability to even create other witches' barriers, such as Elsa Maria's. ** Given that barriers are the reflection of the mindscape of a witch, it may mean Sayaka also has the souls of other magical girls, although it is unconfirmed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Sayaka's Abilities= * Connect: A Puella Magi's ability to bestow other magical girls abilities in the midst of combat. ** This is where I come in!: Gives another magical girl incredible regenerative powers and heightens their attack potency. ** Thank you for one more year this year!: Increases Attack Potency and a chance to ignore the durability of their enemies. * Prestissimo Agitato: Slashes at her opponent several times over before taking a step back and proceeding with a finishing blow. * Allegro: Speeds up herself and her allies. * Squartatore: Rapidly attacks her enemies with three slashes. * Shooting Stinger: Fires off her sword like a pistol at her enemy. ** Splashing Stinger: Fires off hordes of blades at her enemy, leaving little time to dodge. * Typhoon: Spins with her swords out causing a miniature typhoon, dealing damage to all enemies surrounding her. * Neverending Melody: Increases the rate at which her regeneration functions. * Healing Tune: Heals allies who hear the ability. ** Purification Tune: Heals status alignments. * Scorpion Spear: A variation of Kyoko Sakura's signature attack using her swords, Sayaka copied this technique from Kyoko in Homura's Revenge. * Memoria: ** Changing into Swimsuits: Chance of charming an enemy and reducing attack potency. ** Different Story: Rookies: Passively increase her Magic when she performs an Accele attack (Basically a standard slash). ** A Duo's Battlefront: Passively increases the attack potency of Prestissimo Agitato. ** Embrace your Hopes and Dreams!: Passively adds to her regenerative powers. ** For my Treasured Ones: Gives a massive boost to her regenerative powers and increases her durability even more. ** It's not a Stuffed Animal, Is it?: Increases her attack potency. ** Just a Small Bite: Same as Different Story: Rookies, but to a higher extent. ** Magical Girls Who Entwine Fates With Madoka: Same as A Duo's Battlefront, but to a higher extent. ** No Regrets: Increases the attack potency of her AoE attacks. ** Protective Hearts: Gives a hefty boost to Sayaka's durability. ** Splash Party!: Reduces damage dealt to Sayaka by a significant amount. ** Summer Impact!?: Passively increases attack potency and reduces her durability. ** Admiration of Many Colors: Charged attack potency and blast attacks have an increase in attack potency. ** These Thoughts Must End!: Passively increases attack potency and grants an additional boost whenever Sayaka is fully healed. ** A Love of Brushwork: Increases damage output and reduces damage taken. ** New Year's Sincere Heart: Increases attack potency and grants an additional level of regeneration. |-|Basic Magical Girl and Witch Abilties= * Weapon Creation: Most Puella Magi are capable of creating weapons out of thin air using their magic. While most select specific weapons, some with a heightened mastery of their abilities can create different weapons with their own minor capabilities. ** Telekinesis: On top of creating weapons, they can also control their weapons in the air and with no limit to how much at a time. The same applies to many weapons that they have enhanced. * Puella Magi Physiology: Because their bodies no longer harbor a soul, they effectively act like flesh puppets that have no real impact on the 'essence' of a magical girl. According to several interviews and in-series showings, a magical girl can have all their blood drained from their body and still fight with little impairment, or have their head torn off or shot through and still walk just fine. ** Fusionism: When two opposing magical abilities (Like Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation) or opposing main abilities (Like a magical girl who wished for Creation and another who wished for Existence Erasure) combine their attacks, the result is an attack the multiplies in power. In addition, if two soul gems were to harbor the same body, the result can be them swapping control or fusing into one magical girl, albeit temporarily. ** Extrasensory Perception: Magical Girls were shown to be capable of detecting despair and magic from within their cities as well as being able to telepathically communicate with one another. As of Magia Record, it is shown that their abilities extend well into other cities and is not limited to emotions or magic. ** Doppel Witch Transformation: In the light of a new miracle, magical girls have now gained the ability to become a half-witch whenever their soul gem reaches maximum corruption, resulting in a Doppel Witch. Unlike normal witches, both the witch and the magical girl are in control of their respective bodies and in a short time will revert back into a magical girl. However, older magical girls have been stated to keep traits of their Doppel form even after reverting, and the same for magical girls who use the transformation for too long. * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. It has been generally portrayed to be able to affect groups of people at once, and one which has even manipulated an entire fortress. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition prior to dying and becoming a witch. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. ** Wheels of Fate: Oktavia summons several giant wooden wheels, seemingly with their own minds, as hinted by their targeting of Madoka and Oktavia's third timeline description. ** Holger's Orchestra As a witch, Oktavia can summon Holger, a familiar that when performing, will take the souls of those who listen ** Unknown Technique: Can summon an entire army capable of filling about half of False Mikihara City composed of familiars from other witches as well as her own. ** Law Of Cycles Witch Summoning: Basically can now exist as both a magical girl and witch separately, allowing both forms to summon their respective other forms. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process, so some witches tend to have an instant-absorption method, or simply absorb all of it by killing the enemy. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. Note: Despite having Ultimate Madoka's memories and powers, she did not demonstrate anything ear her capabilities and was not a crystallized magical girl herself. Thus, it is unlikely that she can actually manifest said memories as power, as explained in Wraith Arc. Key: Sayaka Miki | Oktavia von Seckendorff | Magia Record | Law of Cycles Assistant Gallery tumblr_nn54ub6CwO1qmlmyuo1_1280.jpg a8a0c5c1705c3e5b9e7b276fcdffcd1a.jpg Others Notable Victories: MarvelousAQL (Hyperdimension Neptunia) MarvelousAQL's Profile (7-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Aelin Galathynius (Throne of Glass) Aelin's Profile (Base Sayaka and Magic Unrestricted Aelin were used, speed was equalized) Shin Godzilla (Godzilla (Universe)) Godzilla's Profile (7-C forms were used and speed was equalized) Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Luffy's Profile (7-C forms were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider) Eiji's Profile (7-C forms were used and Eiji started in Tajador Combo) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Schoolgirls Category:Witches Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magical Girls Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Absorption Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Air Users Category:Pain Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Life Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Curse Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Music Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Tier 7